Althea Andrea Misbehaves on the Way to a Movie Again and Gets Grounded
''Althea Andrea Misbehaves on The Way To a Movie again and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot VTM on YT told Althea Andrea that they're going to see The Secret of Kells, but Althea doesn't want to see that film because the Non-Filipino film, so she wants to stay home to watch TV. But she has to go because her parents want to see that movie. So Althea Andrea made a few excuses on the way. Once they arrive at the movies, it was late. so Althea's parents got ticked about their daughter's excuses and ground her. Transcript (June 14, 2018) VTM on YT: Althea, we're going to see The Secret of Kells because your parents and I want to see it. Althea: No way. I hate any kind of films that aren't Filipino-related or made in the Phillipines. I don't want to go see The Secret of Kells. I want to stay home and watch TV. Angelina: I'm sorry, Althea, but we're not staying home and watching TV. We're all going to see The Secret of Kells and that's final. Get in the car, or you'll be grounded and have all of your Filipino stuff replaced by Disney stuff. (In the car) VTM on YT: I can't wait to see that movie. I've heard it's a great movie full of magic, mischief, and mayhem. Althea: But guys, I don't want to go. Christopher: We don't care, Althea. We're going to see The Secret of Kells and that's final. Althea: Can we go to Burger King? Angelina: No, we're going straight to the movies, but you can have something to eat when we get there. Althea Andrea: But I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so hungry! VTM on YT: Alright, but hurry up. We don't want to be late for the movie. (At Burger King) VTM on YT: Hurry up, Althea! We don't want to be late for the movie! Althea: Shut your mouth, you idiot! Just let me get my food! (50 minutes later) Christopher: Let's get going! We have no time to lose! Angelina: I hope we don't miss the movie. Althea: Mom, can we please stop at Target to buy a Filipino movie on DVD? Angelina: Alright, but this is the last stop, and then, we're going straight to the movies. (40 minutes later) Althea: I got Private Benjamin on DVD. Christopher: Great. Get in the car, right now! We don't want to be late! (After numerous excuses, they finally make it to the movies) VTM on YT: We're here! I hope we made it on time. (When they arrive, they see that the tickets for The Secret of Kells are sold out. Then they hear applause coming from the screen where the movie is being shown) VTM on YT: Oh no! We're too late! The movie has ended already! Angelina: Althea, how Dare You make us late to see The Secret of Kells? That's it! You're going to bed early when we get home! (On the way home) Althea Andrea: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Christopher: Stop crying, Althea. We're very disappointed in you today. Althea: But Dad, all I wanted to do was stay home to watch TV, but I never got a chance to do so. That's why I made all of you late. VTM on YT: No, the reason why you had to come with us because we wanted to see The Secret of Kells. Althea: But I'm really, really, really, really, sorry! Angelina: No, Althea. Your apologies will not work anymore at a time like this, young lady. We're all very mad at you for making us late for a movie that we wanted to see. Althea: Okay, I get it now, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. Will I still be able to see a new Filipino-related movie later on today? Christopher: No! It's too late, because we're going straight home and that's final! When we get home, you'll be sent to bed early and you will be grounded until January. That means no Filipino-related stuff of any kind, no TV, no video games, no fun of any kind, and further more. (At home) VTM on YT: Althea, I'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. Now go to bed and think about what you did today! Althea Andrea: (Spike the Dragon's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West